A Bad Week Can End Sweet
by Amy Valore
Summary: An anniversary is coming up for Levy, and it's got her upset. When the nightmares won't go away, what will Gajeel do about it? What has Levy feeling upset in the first place? Answers inside! (MAJOR CHANGE IN CHAPTER TWO, I RECOMMEND REREADING FOR MORE UNDERSTANDING IN LATER CHAPTERS).
1. Chapter 1

A Bad Week Can End Sweet

(A Gajevy Fanfiction)

Sunday

Levy was in a crises. The bad memories flew through her mind as she remembered what the next day was. She closed her book and set it gently on the table in front of her. Her partners, Jet and Droy, looked confused as she stood up abruptly and walked away, even leaving her precious book behind. Confusion turned to worry when Levy sat at the bar.

"Hi Levy," A cheerful Mirajane greeted.

"Hey Mira…" Levy replied nonchalantly.

"Is something wrong?"

"I just remembered what tomorrow is."

"I see. And I assume you came up for a drink."

"Yeah, not too strong, but not too weak either…"

"No problem, I'll go get that for you."

"Thanks Mira."

Mira nodded before heading to the back room to get the right drink from a special stash just for Levy when this time came around. Jet and Droy walked up to Levy with great concern in their eyes. Levy ignored them as the drink was placed in front of her.

"You're going to drink alcohol?" Jet asked.

"But you almost never drink it!" Droy adds.

"Stop worrying about me, I can make my own decisions. Besides, I have a good reason for this…"

"But…" They both started.

"I'll be fine, I promise. I'm aware that I'm a light-weight, and I know when to stop myself." _How have they not noticed I only do this once a year?_

The boys nodded and walked back to their table in defeat. Levy gulped some of her drink down and stared at the adjacent wall with her head in her arms and a distant look in her eyes. The guild's iron dragon slayer took note of how many drinks she absentmindedly gulped down. In the middle of her fifth, he figured something was wrong and walked over, pulling the mug from her hands. Levy jumped at the sudden contact, placing her hand over her heart.

"I think you've had enough, short stuff," He stated.

"Gajeel! You scared me you jerk!" She huffed.

"Gihi. I know, it was funny."

"Hmph!" Levy puffed her cheeks out.

"By the way, I've never seen you drink before; you a lightweight or somethin'?"

"What's it to you? I can do whatever I want. Now give me my drink back, I wasn't done with it!"

"People who don't drink often that do end up drinking on a rare occasion usually have somethin' on their minds."

"Leave me alone, Gajeel. I'm not really in the mood to talk to anyone right now."

"So something is bothering you."

"I told you to leave me alone."

"Wanna tell me?"

"No, now get lost."

"Don't think so."

"I'm seriously not in the mood," Her eyes start to glisten, "and I really don't like it when I have to snap at my friends. Please just go away."

"I wanna know who or what upset you so I can punch whatever it was."

"There's nothing you can even do! It happened six-and-a-half years ago!" Levy's hand flew to her mouth. "I've said too much."

She panicked, and not wanting Gajeel to know any more, she fled the building. He was about to follow her until a gentle hand wrapped around his wrist. He looked at the white-haired barmaid, who shook her head and gave him a remorseful look.

"Just let her be for now, it's for the best. The anniversary of a bad memory of hers is tomorrow. She may not even come to the guild," Mira explained.

"Is it worse than…you know…?"

"Nothing is worse than this particular memory, so yes."

"What the hell happened that's got her so upset?"

"I can't say. I promised to keep it a secret. Besides, it's better if you hear it from her. The fact that she hasn't told you just means that she hasn't warmed up to you enough quite yet. Though if you be gentle enough, she'll tell you sooner."

"So, don't be myself?"

"No, be yourself, just, gentler."

"I can't make a firm promise, but I'll try my best."

"Actually, do me a favor and go find her. Now that I remember, she's hurt herself because of this before, thinking it was her fault."

"Already on it."

Gajeel rushed out of the guild, quickly picking up Levy's scent. The scent of blood was already mixed in with her own. He cursed under his breath and ran down several streets and through several alleys. Her scent was close, but Gajeel was becoming frustrated. He jumped up onto the rooftops and noticed Levy a couple more roads over. He leaped across the rooftops stealthily and landed behind her. Levy jumped, startled at the sudden thump, and turned around.

"Mavis, Gajeel, you scared me half to death! And I thought I told you to leave me alone."

"Barmaid told me to find you, but I would've followed you anyway."

"Of course you would…"

"So would you mind tellin' me why I smell blood?"

"Why do you care?"

"We're friends, right? Besides, barmaid was worried you hurt yourself."

"For Mira's sake, all I did was trip and fall," She explained, showing him her right knee and left elbow, "see?"

"Well then the first thing you do is patch yourself up."

"I'm fine, Gajeel. These are small scratches that don't even hurt or sting."

"I'll take that as bullshit. You're comin' with me," He says as he picks her up bridal style.

Levy blushed furiously with both anger and embarrassment. She pounded at his chest as hard as she could without falling.

"Put me down! I don't need your help!" She yelled.

"Ain't happening. You should be grateful that I'm even helping you."

"I don't-," She stopped as she looked at him.

Just by looking into his eyes, she could tell how serious he was. His phrasing was rough, but she knew that it was his way of being caring. A new feeling settled inside of Levy that felt unfamiliar. Her heart fluttered and a new blush rose to her cheeks. She lowered and uncoiled her fists, letting them rest on his chest.

"Calm down, short stuff?"

"Don't call me that," She huffs.

"I do what I want."

"Jerk…"

"I'll take that as a compliment. And it ain't safe to run around if you're a klutz."

Levy pouted as Gajeel unlocked a door to a small, cottage-type house. _It must be where he lives…It's fairly clean considering it's Gajeel._ She thought as he set her on a small couch.

"Stay there," Gajeel orders.

He leaves the room, and Levy hears him move a couple doors down the small corridor and shuffle through something. He returns a few minutes later with a first-aid kit in hand and kneels in front of her.

"You don't have to do this you know…"

"I'd get skewered if I brought you back with untreated wounds, and just the wounds themselves too, so I don't have much of a say in the matter," He grumbles, rummaging through the small box, "Besides, I don't think it's you know…Fairy Tail-like to leave a friend in need…"

"T-thanks then…I guess," Levy blushed.

She winced when Gajeel put a bit of rubbing alcohol on her scrapes, making a pained hissing noise.

"Told you," He sneered.

"Yeah, that didn't sting at all, thanks for asking," Levy retorted.

"Dodging the fact that you're wrong for once?"

"Shouldn't you be treating my wounds?"

Gajeel put a Band-Aid on each of the small scratches and shut the first-aid kit, setting it aside on his coffee table. Levy took note of the cartoon kittens that were on the bandages and giggled. Gajeel gave her a confused look.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, I just think your Band-Aids are cute. I didn't really take you to be a cat person."

"Shut up! No one asked you!"

"I'm not making fun of you, silly. I can't really say anything actually since I don't know a lot about you to begin with."

"Damn straight."

"Besides, I'm a cat person too, so I can relate."

"And don't call my likes cute-, wait what?"

"I said I'm a cat person too. Now we have something to talk about together."

"Whatever," Gajeel looked away to hide the blushed that made its way to his cheeks.

"Oh! I just remembered! My birthday is a week from today. I've been trying to find some time to tell you so that I could invite you. Will you come to my party? I won't force you to participate in any of the events, just you being there will make me happy."

"We'll see," his blush grew.

"But, can you leave me alone tomorrow?"

"Barmaid said something about you wanting to be left alone. Why the hell would I do that? I wanna know what's goin' on."

"Please just let it go…the more I get reminded, the less I sleep the night before."

"Well if you keep thinkin' about it, you won't get any sleep at all."

"I can't help it."

"Yes you can."

"No I-,"

"Listen up, short stuff, I may not know how to talk to others about shit like this, but you ain't the only one with a rough past. Whatever your case is, I got ditched by my dragon, as did Salamander and Wendy, and we still sleep at night."

"My story is different! I _saw_ everything happen. You just woke up and Metallicana was already gone!"

"Shut up and let me finish. This ain't like me to say, I know, but the three of us have the hope and ambition of one day seein' our dragons again. You should be acting the same way for whatever is bothering you."

"I can't…because what I lost can't ever come back…"

"You could be wrong, and you just don't wanna admit it."

"I'm not wrong! I know what I saw!"

"Tell me what happened and we'll see who's right."

"I…I'm not ready to tell you yet…only a select few know what happened that night…"

Levy looked him in the eyes with a sad expression and began tearing up. Gajeel panicked slightly and sat next to her, not knowing what to do. She looked down at her lap, her hands curling into shaking fists on top of it. Her tears ran down her cheeks and dripped onto her hands.

"Don't cry about it. Cryin' won't change anything, it only makes you wanna think about it more."

"I…I…"

"Listen, I know from experience that it ain't good to bottle up your emotions. It's better just to let them all out."

"T-then, c-can I let them out h-here?"

Gajeel responded by pulling her into his lap, facing him, and gently pressed her head to his chest. Levy's eyes widened. Her cheeks flushed. But it only lasted a second before she cried into his chest, hard. Her hands gripped his shirt and her body shook. Gajeel's free hand rested on the small of her back.

"How the hell did I get myself into this?" He grumbled. _And what the hell is this feeling? It's all mushy and shit, and I don't like it._

Levy cried for a couple of hours before she wore herself out and sleep took over her trembling body. Gajeel rubbed her back for a few minutes longer as the hiccupping died down. He picked her up bridal style again and took her to his room where he gently lied her on his king-sized bed. Gajeel noticed a small shiver and pulled the blanket over her. A loud knock emitted from the front door. Gajeel quickly answered it and gulped audibly when he saw that it was Erza at his doorstep.

"Where is Levy?!" She asked, an evil aura surrounding her.

"H-hey, keep it down," Gajeel stammered.

"_You_ should be taking orders from _me_, Gajeel. Where is she and what did you do to her?!"

"Hey, Titania, if you haven't noticed, my house is quiet. And that's because shorty's sleepin'."

"And why is that?"

"Don't get the wrong idea. She was thinkin' about tomorrow, and I let her cry it out. She cried herself sleep a few minutes ago."

"And why should I believe you?"

"Jeez, if you're that concerned, you can go check on her. She's in my bed. And just so you know, I held her the whole time she cried."

Erza ignored his second statement and went straight to his room where Levy lay. She then believed Gajeel's words when she saw Levy's small frame under the blanket. She also took in her red, puffy eyes with drying tears, and sad expression. She turned to Gajeel, who stood in the doorway, and smiled.

"I have to thank you for letting me see her. And for comforting her."

"It was no big deal, really. Oh yeah, let Mira know that she didn't hurt herself. She did however trip and fall, so I brought her here and patched her up."

"I see. Alright, then, I'll take my leave."

"Hold up, you can't just leave her here."

"Well, for one, it's getting fairly late. Besides, she can still be easily woken when she first falls asleep, and she needs the rest. Also…this is the most peaceful she's looked while sleeping around this time of year. We always have to keep an eye on her."

Gajeel was silent and shocked as Erza left, looking at Levy when the front door closed.

"The most peaceful around me of all people?" Gajeel questioned. "Damn, you're a handful…wait a second, how the hell was Titania able to keep her cool about Levy staying?"

His mind wandered to Mira and he automatically understood. _So even the great Titania can be tamed by that demon…_


	2. Chapter 2

Sunday (elsewhere)

Somewhere deep in the forest along the border of Magnolia, lied an old, run-down tavern. An unheard of dark guild had taken it over and claimed it as their territory. The first room was obviously a bar with several drunken men and women flirting with each other. As the years had passed, other additions were attached to the stone structure, such as a lab, an infirmary, and a few rooms for the main teams that had formed. In the lab stood three teens, a boy and two girls, and an older man, looking somewhere in his late twenties or so.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" The boy asked one of the girls.

"I'm positive, and now that I've gotten strong enough to endure this, I sure as hell can't go back now," She replied, slightly nervous.

"And what's the brother of a psychopath doing worrying about someone anyway? You should be laughing at her," the other girl sneered.

"I'm sure that you know, Suki, that I despise that little devil, and that I do plan to take him down on my own someday," The boy growled.

"Don't even try to argue with her, Rog. I've had enough of your fighting for one day," the adult stated bluntly.

"Tsk…she initiated it,"

"Enough."

"Yes Master Roman…"

"Suki, do you have the lacrima?"

"Yes, sir," she smirked, pulling it out of a small bag.

"The process of this fusion is long and painful, and I can assume you know that it'll leave a scar, right?" Rog asked the girl.

"Yes, and I don't care. I'll do anything to get revenge on those bastards who separated my sister and I six-and-a-half years ago," She replied.

"Can we just get this over with? I need a drink," Suki grumbled, getting annoyed with her team leader's concern.

The girl nodded and lied on the lab table, where a pillow had been placed ahead of time for her comfort, and closed her eyes. Rog left the room quickly, mumbling something about taking a job. Suki stood next to the table and latched the restraints as Roman also left the room. She then rested the lacrima over the girl's left eye and began to chant a small spell, causing the lacrima to glow a pastel blue color. _Hope you're ready to become a dragon slayer, Amy McGarden._ The pain and restrained screaming had already begun.

**Yo! So I brought in my OC sooner than I thought I would, but this is as much as you get about her for now. Akuma and Suki are also characters that I came up with so Amy had someone to raise her. Btw…I wrote this whole thing during Chemistry today, so yeah. I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its content, but I do own the characters that I designed! Thanks to those of you who favorited this and are currently following, you have no idea how happy that makes me! Anyway, it's late, I'm tired, and I have school tomorrow, so goodnight guys! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys! Just an update right now. Please forgive me for the agonizing wait for these new chapters that I need to post. I've just been so busy with school and marching band that I haven't had the time to write anything. And now bowling is starting up, so there's that as well. HOWEVER! Marching season is almost over! Well, competition-wise. My school's football team made it to playoffs, and it makes me angry. I will try to get a new chapter or two of each fanfiction up in the next few days, and quite possibly the new one I've been working on. Please be patient just a little longer!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Guess who's back? So, I finally finished this chapter that you've all been waiting for, for so long! I can't apologize enough for the long wait! I've just been so busy with school that I haven't had the time! But now without further ado, here is chapter 3 of A Bad Week Can End Sweet! **

Monday

She woke with a start; hand reaching out; her voice calling out a singular name in a slight gasp.

"Amy!" Levy groaned as she covered her eyes with the crook of her elbow. "Not again…"

The tears threatened to fall, but they never came. Her arm moved to rest above her head, on the pillow. She stared at the ceiling and listened to the sound of the door opening. _Wait…the door opened?!_ Levy sat up and looked around the room frantically.

"The hell are you yellin' for so early?" Asked a familiar, gruff voice.

"G-Gajeel?!" She squeaked, unable to contain the blush that crept to her cheeks.

"Yeah, it's me! Now keep yer damn voice down, shrimp!"

"W-what am I still doing here?"

"You fell asleep, so I put you in bed," Gajeel stated.

"And no one came to check?" Levy questioned.

"Well, Titania did, but oddly, she left without a fuss."

"I feel like Mira might have had something to do with that…" Levy mumbled her thoughts.

"What makes you say that?" He asked sarcastically.

"I said that out loud? Never mind that, don't get smart with- wait! Hold on just a second! You didn't do anything to me last night, did you?"

"Hell no; I slept on the couch."

"Oh…ok, good."

There was a couple minutes of silence before Gajeel spoke.

"So…who's this Amy girl you were screamin' about?"

"Why does it matter? It's not like _you'd_ care."

"Says the small fry who was cared about by the very dragon slayer before her last night."

Levy blushed as she remembered the events of the previous day. And now, part of her _wanted_ the iron magic user to know the truth. But she was still unsure if she was ready or not to say anything at all. Gajeel could see the conflict in her eyes and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, it's buggin' me, but I can wait till yer ready."

"Thanks Gajeel."

"Yeah…"

"I promise I'll tell you soon. Just…not now, okay? Give me another day or two."

"Kay," Gajeel grumbled.

There was more silence between the two mages, besides the shuffling of Levy swinging her legs to dangle off the edge of the large mattress. Gajeel remembered that Levy is usually at the guild early, and her lackeys were probably looking for her.

"Hey, how about we head to the guild for some chow? It'll be on me."

"S-sure, now that you mention it…I am hungry. But are you sure you're okay with paying for my meal?"

"Yeah, it's the least I can do since you ain't feelin' like yourself. Besides, I still have make up a lot for my past actions…"

"Gajeel, I've been over that for a long time now."

"I'm not."

"Let's change the subject to get it off your mind then."

"How?"

"Well, for starters, I'm gonna need some clothes for the day."

"Well I don't have anything of yours here."

"So? I can borrow your clothes."

"Doubt I've got anything that'll fit…"

"We're just going to breakfast."

"Wait for just a sec, I just thought of somethin' that might fit."

Levy nodded and watched as Gajeel rummaged through his closet and dresser drawers for the right thing until a soft 'ah hah!' could be heard. He faced her and tossed a bundle of clothing onto her lap. She examined what it consisted of; a black tank top with a skull and cross-bones, a pair of camo khakis, and a black bandana.

"These are _way_ too small to be yours," Levy giggled, lifting up the tank top.

"Metallicana made it for me, so I decided to keep it…" Gajeel blushed.

"Awe! That's adorable!" Levy squealed.

"Just shut up and get dressed, will ya?"

Levy smiled as Gajeel turned around. She quickly changed. And besides the top showing an inch or two of her stomach, everything fit perfectly. She tap Gajeel on the shoulder and he turned around to look at her. The way her smile went with the fit of the clothing made him blush.

"Gajeel?" She asked.

"Oh, uh, not bad. I still have the boots that goes with it if you wanna try 'em on."

"I don't see why not."

Gajeel grabbed them from the closet and sat them in front of her. Levy slipped them on with ease and smiled.

"Alright, now let's get goin'."

Levy nodded as they left the small home.

Once they were inside the excessively loud building, they sat at the bar and waved Mira over to order.

"Well good morning you two! What can I get for you today?" Mira greeted cheerfully.

"I'll take my usual please," Levy answered.

"Any extra metals that you have no use for," Gajeel stated.

"Coming right up!"

Gajeel looked down to Levy as Mira walked away.

"I take it you're headed home after this?"

"Yeah, though I might go to my parents' graves too."

"By yourself?"

"N-no, I've always taken someone with me to visit them."

"You have anyone in mind?"

"I haven't thought about it, but now that we're on the topic, would you be my escort?"

"I was gonna go on a job, but I'll go with you to their graves first if ya want."

"Thanks Gajeel, that means a lot to me."

"Yeah, and I'll come by to check up on ya when I get back after the job later."

Levy nodded with a smile just as Mira set their plates down. Both mages dug in as soon as the smell filled their noses. Jet and Droy ran up to them in full panic.

"Levy! You're late!" Jet worried.

"We thought you were sick or something!" Droy added.

"Calm down you two, I'm fine," Levy swallowed the bite.

"Where were you anyway?" Droy asked.

"Gajeel's house."

"What?!" They said in unison.

"He didn't try anything funny, in fact, quite the opposite. He helped me."

"How?" Jet asked.

"He comforted me since I was feeling depressed, and I ended up falling asleep."

"Oh…" Droy commented.

"And I'd actually just like to hang out with him right now, if that's okay."

"Sure…" The boys walked away.

Gajeel finished his meal as Levy took her last few bites. Mira cleared the counter while Gajeel set the pay down. They thanked her and left the guild.

"Alright, shrimp, lead the way."

She nodded and led him to the train station where they bought tickets to Apline Village, a place that Gajeel had never heard of before. They boarded the train, sitting in a corner both closest to the front door of the car. The train whistle sounded and the train started to leave. Levy looked distantly out the window as they travelled. Gajeel looked out the window as well, glancing at her from time to time.

An hour and a half passed when they arrived. They were the only ones to exit the train for this destination. Levy walked through the run-down gate of the village, running her small fingers along the worn stone. Gajeel followed her through the abandoned place, passing destroyed houses and huts, even seeing bones every so often. Levy stopped after ten minutes of walking. Gajeel stood next to her as they stood before two grave stones, old and worn, yet the words still read clearly.

On the left grave read, _"Here lies Patricia McGarden, a loving mother and wife."_ The other read, _"Here lies James McGarden, loving father and husband."_

Levy kneeled in front of their graves and gave a sad, gentle smile before speaking to their spirits. Gajeel sat next to her and ruffled her hair softly. Levy giggled and turned back to the graves.

"Hi mom, hi dad, it's been awhile since I visited last, but I've been busy. I hope you can understand. We've gotten a few new guild members since I was here last. Lucy and Juvia, and Gajeel's here with me."

"Nice to meet you," Gajeel greeted awkwardly.

"He and I had a rough start a long while ago, but now we're great friends. Natsu unleashed his dragon force a few weeks ago, and Laxus got expelled from the guild. Oh yeah! We also discovered that Loke's the celestial spirit Leo the Lion. A lot has happened since Lucy joined Fairy Tail…"

Levy trailed off and Gajeel placed a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. She smiled and continued.

"If you've forgotten, today's the day that Amy…" Levy swallowed the bubbling emotions. "I'm always thinking about you three, sometimes waking up in the morning still thinking you're all there with me…I know you want me to be happy, and Fairy Tail is my second family, but, it's not the same…it never will be…"

"Levy…"

"I-I'm gonna go visit my childhood home…by myself please. I'll call for you if something happens…"

Gajeel nodded and watched as Levy walked away. Once she was out of hearing range, he turned to the graves.

"She's an amazing girl, ya know. She's smart, and has a strong will. She's got the biggest, strongest heart in the guild. I don't deserve her kindness…"

Gajeel looked to the ground in shame, but immediately looked up when something began to glow above Patricia's grave. It took form of a shorter woman with midnight blue hair as crazy as Levy's, hazel eyes, and a beautiful, white nightgown.

"Are you…?" Gajeel began.

"Yes, I am Levy's mother."

"It's nice to meet you."

"And it's wonderful to meet you, Gajeel."

"I've never talked to a spirit before…"

"And this is my first time talking to the living."

"Well, I guess we're in the same boat then."

"Yes. Now, I heard that you two had a rough start."

"Y-yeah, I used to be in the now disbanded guild called Phantom Lord. Jose, the master, wanted to start a war with Fairy Tail…and I was in the wrong crowd. The darkness clouded my common sense…"

"I see."

"On my own will…I hurt her and her team mates, and even though she's forgiven me, I don't think I'll ever forgive myself…"

"She led you out of the darkness, and I can tell that you care deeply for her. I wasn't there to experience what happened, so I can't really give my input."

"But you're her mom, you should be tellin' me to stay away from her."

"I want her to be happy."

"Yeah…but…"

She shook her head and Gajeel shut his mouth. And then he remembered his conversation with Levy that morning.

"So, what exactly happened to this place?"

"I can't say, I was resting when it all happened."

"In bed?"

"No, I passed before Levy was old enough to develop memories. I became sick, and that sickness took me."

"Oh, I see."

"I don't have much power left to keep this up, so this farewell. Take good care of my little girl, okay?"

"Yeah, and I'll be sure to come back with her next time."

The spirit gave a radiating smile and disappeared; Gajeel made a couple of iron roses and placed one at each grave before following after Levy's scent. He found her dipping her feet in a cool river. She put the tips of her fingers in the water and let it flow where they were spread. Gajeel walked over a sat down next to her, removing his boots and sticking his feet in the water as well.

"So, how was the visit?" He asked quietly.

"It was okay…I found some of the old books I used to read…"

"Nerd."

"…"

"We've been here awhile."

"A couple of hours including the train ride. It'll probably be time for lunch when we get back, do you wanna do lunch before you go?"

"Yeah, sounds good."

They arrived back at the guild about two hours later and went in for lunch. Lucy confronted them as they were eating.

"Where have you been?"

"Visiting graves with Gajeel."

"Oh…"

"Sorry if I'm being depressing, Lu. I always do this during this time of the year."

"It's alright, I was just worried."

Levy gave her a smile before she walked off and turned to Gajeel, who just looked back at her.

"I-I'll tell you tomorrow afternoon. Meet me at the beach that's behind the guildhall around two o' clock."

"Yeah."

The two mages finished eating and paid for their meals. Levy followed Gajeel to the Request Board to see what kind of job he'd take. He picked out a simple task of taking out some bandits and showed it to Mira.

"See you tomorrow Gajeel, be careful."

"Yeah, yeah. Now come'er and gimme a hug."

Levy happy obliged and wrapped her tiny arms around Gajeel's middle and he returned the gesture. He ruffled her hair and left for the job. Levy headed to Fairy Hills shortly after.

Levy had just gotten into her pajamas and put her hair up in a towel when there was a knock on her dorm room door. She slipped on her slippers and answered it. It was Juvia, who looked very confused.

"Is something wrong Juvia?"

"Gajeel's here to see you, and it's unusual."

"It's alright, he's here for a reason, thanks for telling me. Can you tell him I'll be right out? I need to brush my hair out."

"Sure."

Juvia left and Levy quickly towel-dried her hair, then brushed it. She headed to the front gate where Gajeel was waiting.

"Hi Gajeel."

"Hey."

"How was the job?"

"A little too easy if you ask me. Enough about me, are you doin' okay?"

"Yeah, I did my mourning while you were gone."

"I can tell; the smell of your tears is still present."

"Oh…"

"Don't worry about it, everyone cries during their life at one point or another."

"Yeah…"

"You gonna be okay for tonight?"

"Yeah. Hey…Gajeel?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for everything today, I really appreciate it."

"N-no problem…" Gajeel blushed.

A new feeling began to arise in both of them that neither could describe, and it made both of them feel awkward just standing there with each other. They quickly said good bye and went to bed for the night.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back everyone! And a lot sooner than last time. Though, it was still quite the wait. I've had this chapter done for a while, but I just haven't had the time to publish it. So, I apologize for the wait! Here's chapter 4 of A Bad Week Can End Sweet!**

Tuesday

Levy paced around her room, wondering how she'd tell what happened six-no, seven years ago now, to Gajeel. She had the nightmare again, which caused her to wake up at six in the morning, unable to fall back asleep. And for two hours now, she had been pacing.

"What should I do?" She asked aloud.

All she did, however, was sigh in defeat. Levy decided to just get ready for the stressful day that was ahead of her. She slipped a gray hoodie over her orange tank-top, and wore a pair of gray, baggy sweat pants. She kept her hair messy, but used her headband to keep her bangs out of her face. And after grabbing a book and putting her sneakers on, she headed to the guild.

Everyone left her alone upon noticing her attire. She sat at her usual table and ordered a small breakfast before opening her book, unaware of the crimson eyes that were watching her every move.

A half-eaten breakfast and seven chapters later, Levy had fallen into a deep slumber. She had her head nestled in her arms, a remorseful expression on her face. Mira smiled sadly, removing the still open book from her hands, and set it down gently on the table. Gajeel walked over and covered Levy with a blanket before taking a seat next to her.

"Amy…" She mumbled in her sleep.

"Rest up…Lev…" His voice lowered at the new nickname.

The small girl sat up suddenly, gasping. Gajeel was about to say something, but she had already set her head back down to sleep. Levy's head faced away from him. Gajeel could tell she hadn't fallen back asleep yet, only confirming when he felt a small, soft hand on his large, rough ones. Unknowing to him, Levy had a blush on her cheeks. When she heard a softer version of his signature laugh and felt his hand wrap around hers, she fell back asleep peacefully. Not another peep was heard from her for a few hours except for some mumbling about nothing in particular.

Levy's eyes fluttered open after those few hours, and she sat up, stretching and yawning. She rubbed her eyes, then jumped at the sound of Gajeel's voice.

"Sleep well?" He asked.

"Gajeel! Stop doing that, you nearly gave me a heart attack!" She complained.

"Again? Jeez, can't help that yer not very observant."

"Ass…"

"We're supposed to meet up in a few minutes," He stated, ignoring her insult.

"Did I really sleep that long?"

"Yep."

"S-sorry…"

"Don't apologize."

"Hey…think we can just have the meet up now? I'm anxious to get this over with," Levy returned the favor of his ignoring her.

"Sure, I ain't got nothin' better to do."

Gajeel followed Levy in silence as they made their way to Fairy Tail's private beach. They both left their shoes in the pool area, Levy rolling her pants up. The two mages carefully made their way through the hot sand to the cool ocean water. The blunette made her way ankle deep into the water, Gajeel stood on her right.

"So…" Gajeel started.

"Give me a sec…" Levy looked out to the horizon and took a few deep breaths.

"Don't hesitate to cry if ya need to," He watched her nod.

"It happened six-no seven years ago now…"

*flashback*

"_Daddy, is dinner ready yet?" A young blunette asked._

"_Not yet, about twenty more minutes," A middle-aged man with graying black hair chuckled._

"_Aw…" The girl sighed._

"_Amy, it'll get done a lot faster if you quit pestering dad about it," An older blunette chimed in._

"_But big sis, I…"_

"_No buts. Why don't you come pick out a book for me to read to you?"_

"_Okay…"_

_The older girl walked past her younger sister into the kitchen. Her father glanced at her._

"_Thank you, Levy," He thanked._

"_No problem, but…dad…" Her expression changed to fear and worry._

"_Yes?"_

"_Aren't those people from the dark guild going to come today?"_

"_Ah, yes, I'd forgotten about that. What was the name of it again?"_

"_Um…Devil's Palace…I think."_

"_Sounds about right."_

"_You're the leader, so they'll come here. What's gonna happen?"_

"_I know they will…but I don't know what will happen for sure…"_

"_Better think quick…"_

"_Big sis! I picked out a book!" Amy cheered from the other room._

"_Be right there!_" _Levy called back, sparing one last glance to their father before going to sit on the couch with Amy._

_She took the book from her little sister as she leaned against Levy. 'Beauty and the Beast' is what Amy had chosen. About half-way through the fairy tale, a loud knock was heard on the door. Levy shoved the book between the couch cushions and took Amy to another room to hide while their father answered the door._

_Two boys stood in the doorway. The one on the left, Akuma, had short, shaggy, silver hair that partially covered his left eye, which was covered in bandages. He had blood-red eyes, pointed ears, devil ears and a devil tail. The other boy had short, black, spikey hair. His eyes were golden in color, and a vertical scar went over his right eye. _

"_Hello Akuma, how may I help you?" He asked._

"_Let's cut right to the chase, old man. My father wants that information now, and he's getting rather impatient," Akuma explained._

"_I'm sorry, but I could not find any sources on the topic of interest. It seems that all traces of it have been erased."_

"_Why you incompetent-!" The other boy started._

"_Daisuke, don't start, I know he's lying."_

"_Tsk…"_

"_I'm not lying to you, I really don't have anything for you."_

"_Either you talk, or everyone in your precious village gets slaughtered. It's your choice," Akuma threatened._

"_I hope he chooses number two," Daisuke chuckled._

"_I'm telling you, all information on E.N.D. is nonexistent!"_

"_Now, James, that's not the answer I was looking for. And you know what happens next?" Akuma growled._

"_Please, no! I beg of you! Do what you will with me, but please, leave the villagers alone!" James begged._

"_Heh…you asked for it."_

_In the blink of an eye, Akuma had unsheathed his sword and stabbed James through his middle. The father of the two McGarden girls in hiding fell to the ground, blood quickly seeping out of the wound. He watched through the doorway as others from Devil's Palace began to murder the villagers, one by one._

"_Y-you…bastard…" The middle-aged man glanced at the room his girls were hiding in, "Girls…r-run…!"_

"_Oh? So you have daughters? That's something else I would've liked to know," Akuma sighed as the girls fled out the back door._

_Daisuke kicked the body across the room and looked to Akuma for further instructions._

"_Go after them, Daisuke, do what you'd like with them, I could care less," Akuma walked away and Daisuke followed the girls._

_Levy and Amy had made it to a small clearing by a riverbed and stopped to catch their breath. Amy hugged Levy tightly, shaking._

"_I-I'm scared…"She sobbed._

"_I am too, but we have to keep running."_

"_Y-yeah."_

_They both took off again, neither caring about their surroundings as they got cut and bruised by loose branches. It wasn't until ten minutes later that Levy realized Amy wasn't with her anymore._

"_Amy? Where are you?" She called out quietly. "Amy!"_

_Levy's eyes widened as she ran back in the direction she came from. She tripped and fell just a few feet outside the clearing she was just in. The scene was horrific; the boy by the name of Daisuke had a psychotic look on his face, and he was covered in blood that was not his own, from head to toe. It had been Amy's blood. She had been stabbed in her side, her leg, and the right side of her chest. Her nose was bleeding profusely and she had cuts that appeared to be from a whip. Levy could tell that she had been beaten badly. Bruises had also covered the small girl's body, and by the pained expression on her face, she could tell that there were most likely a few broken bones. The psychotic look faded to boredom as Levy sit frozen in fear._

"_Aw…the other one got away…I guess it's okay though, I got to play with one of them, and that's good enough for me," He smirked._

_The boy looked to Amy and grinned evilly. Levy could only watch as he kicked her limp, unconscious body into the river and walk away, back to the village. She ran to the side of the river as the last of her family floated away._

*flashback end*

At this point, Levy was on her knees, letting her tears merge with the ocean. Gajeel glared out at the horizon, not knowing what else to do.

"I…I c-couldn't do anything t-to help her! I-I couldn't protect my only sister!" She cried.

"If I ever find those bastards, I'm gonna give 'em a piece of my mind!" Gajeel growled.

"T-there's n-nothing you can d-do…n-not even the M-Magic Council has been able to discover their h-hideout and it's b-been seven years now…"

"Not if I can help it. Those mother f***ing assholes are goin' down!"

"G-Gajeel…"

"Tsk…"

And before she could register what was happening, she was pulled into a big, warm chest; muscled arms wrapped around her small frame. Her eyes widened, only to squeeze shut, more tears rolling down her cheeks. Levy's arms wrapped around his middle as she sobbed into his chest.

"T-thank you…so much…"

"It's the least I can do…" Gajeel started, "And I promise I'll never let anyone hurt you like that ever again…nobody in this guild will…especially me."

**So, that got intense really quickly there, didn't it? I see so many good backstory tragedies in fanfictions that I felt that I should contribute as well. By the way, I cut out a whole page worth of this because it was lame. ANYWAY: A new chapter for Their Future will be coming soon, as well as a new edition to my collection of Gajevy facfics. It's a Christmas one, so I don't know when I wanna publish. Let me know what you think of this chapter! **


	6. Chapter 6

Alrighty! So, for those of you who happen to like my Gajevy fanfics and are wondering when the next update will be, I have news for you! I know it has been _far_ too long since the last updates, but know that I haven't given up on either of them. I was, and still am, having major writer's block, and aside from that, I had school, and now I have a job. The other reason I stopped, well, there are other fandoms out there. I got into RWBY; White Rose and Bumblebee for the win! So, yeah, again, I haven't forgotten about any of this, I just haven't had any inspiration since I last posted. Though, what I think I might do is revise and edit what I have and then see if I can't come up with anything. Just please be patient, and I promise I'll post new chapters ASAP.


End file.
